leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Siebold
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Siebold |jname=ズミ |tmname=Zumi |image=XY Siebold.png |size=150px |caption=Artwork from X and Y |age=no |colors=yes |eyes=Black , Blue |hair=Light blond |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Kalos |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Elite Four |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |elite=yes |league=Pokémon League (Kalos) |specialist=yes |type= types |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=SS029 |epname=Mega Evolution Special I |enva=Eli James |java=Hiroyuki Yoshino }} Siebold (Japanese: ズミ Zumi) is a and member of the Kalos Elite Four. In the games In Pokémon X and Y, Siebold is one of the Elite Four of the Kalos region. In addition to this, he is also a famous chef. At Restaurant Le Yeah, a woman talks about how he sometimes prepares meals for Grant and Valerie. Pokémon Pokémon X and Y |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSiebold.png |size=150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Siebold |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Battle Chateau |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSiebold.png |size=150px |prize= 11,000 |class=Duke |name=Siebold |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSiebold.png |size=150px |prize= 9,000 |class=Duke |name=Siebold |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSiebold.png |size=150px |prize= 12,000 |class=Duke |name=Siebold |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSiebold.png |size=150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Duke |name=Siebold |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSiebold.png |size=150px |prize= 15,000 |class=Duke |name=Siebold |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes ; * Before battle :"... ... ... No, I simply can't say." :"You there! Young man/lady! I have a question I must pose to you. Do you think Pokémon battling can ever be worthy of being called an art?" ::Yes: "... ... ... Indeed. You see, cooking is the type of art that disappears as soon as it is completed. Pokémon battles are the same. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends. To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences--that is truly artful." ::No: "Fool! You silly, unseeing child! If all you seek in life is to fill your stomach with some tasteless matter, then why are there s in this world?! We labor tirelessly to make something wonderful that will disappear from sight as soon as it is enjoyed. That is the life of a Chef! That is the life of a !" * Upon being defeated :"I shall store my memory of you and your Pokémon forever away within my heart." * After being defeated :"Devote yourself entirely, so even that which will fade and disappear is ingrained forever upon your heart and mind! That is the only fate for any human." ::If battled first: "There are no weak Pokémon in a Pokémon battle. There are only weak Trainers. Find the good in every one of your Pokémon. Draw out the unique strengths they possess. Now step back into that elevator and return to the room from which you came." ::If battled second: "It is the duty of both Trainers and Chefs to find the good in any raw materials they have to work with. There lies the answer to reaching ever higher. Battle the last two of us and find it for yourself." ::If battled third: "There is only one course remaining in your Pokémon League banquet. Devour it with the hunger for strength. Savor it without leaving a scrap behind." ::If battled last: "You have drawn forth the strength of Pokémon with your own particular style and method. And now you can challenge the ." ;Battle Chateau * Before battle :"... ... ... Yes, I see it now. This is a path with no end. To seek to be the absolute best is an absurd goal. Yet, as long as I am alive, I shall strive onward to seek the ultimate cuisine... and the strongest opponents in battle!" * Upon being defeated :"I shall store my memory of you and your Pokémon forever away within my heart." * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: "Take this gift with you on your way. And strive always to find the meaning in everything that happens to you." :"No! This result will not satisfy my hunger--my aching thirst for victory! However, when I look at it from a different perspective, I must admit that your way of living is fantastic..." * If the player is defeated :"Our Pokémon battle was like food for my soul. It shall keep me going. That is how I will pay my respects to you for giving your all in battle!" Artwork Sprites In the anime Siebold appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. He was working as a chef in a restaurant, and when Alain came to visit the restaurant, Siebold soon noticed his Mega Ring, and they agreed to have a battle. Alain immediately Mega Evolved his , while Siebold saved his own Mega Evolution for a bit later. His Blastoise was shown to be very well trained, being able to withstand an attack from Alain's Mega Charizard X even when not Mega Evolved itself. Per Alain's request, he then Mega Evolved his Blastoise, turning it into Mega Blastoise. Even though Charizard battled hard, it was finally unable to defeat an Elite Four level Mega Evolution, being defeated with a super effective, -powered . However, Siebold was impressed by how well Alain did in their battle, especially in the face of a type disadvantage. In the main series, he was shown in a flashback in Coming Apart at the Dreams!. Pokémon This listing is of Siebold's known Pokémon in the : is Siebold's only known Pokémon. He used it to battle Alain and his Mega X. During the battle, Blastoise was shown to be very powerful, defeating Charizard without too much trouble, although Charizard put up a good fight nonetheless. In the main series, it was shown in a flashback in Coming Apart at the Dreams!. Blastoise's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is as a Mega Blastoise.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Siebold debuts in the . He is first mentioned by Diantha as she talked to Korrina about each of the Kalos Elite Four. He is first seen in person at the Lost Hotel, cooking a meal for and his friends. Although his passion for cooking frightens the children somewhat, Ramos explains that Siebold is making the meal as a way of apologizing for his lack of participation against Team Flare. Later, Siebold, along with Drasna and Wikstrom, assists X's group in their quest to stop Team Flare. As X's group prepared to find where Team Flare had gone into hiding, Siebold provides them with lunch to eat on their journey. Afterward, Siebold battles members of Team Flare at . After Team Flare is fully defeated, Siebold, the remaining Elite Four members, and Diantha carry the unconscious body of Malva, who had turned out to be a member of Team Flare. Pokémon is Siebold's only known Pokémon. It was first seen alongside its Trainer at the Lost Hotel as he cooked for X and his friends. None of Clawitzer's moves are known.}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:X and Y characters Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Narcisse es:Narciso fr:Narcisse it:Narciso ja:ズミ zh:志糜